


Дьявольский зной

by Valkyria_Lead



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Claiming Bites, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Hair Kink, Light Petting, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, PWP, Public Sex, Quiet Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyria_Lead/pseuds/Valkyria_Lead
Summary: Йегер призывно расставляет ноги, демонстрируя вздыбленный член: — Присаживайтесь, капитан, — говорит он чётко, с застывшей на губах безумной лисьей улыбкой.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 2





	Дьявольский зной

**Author's Note:**

> ► Цитаты в тексте из песен Кипелова.  
> ► События происходят в рамках 105-й главы (S4Ep8).  
> ► Написано на полуфинал Голодных Фэндомных Игр проходящих на Книге Фанфиков.

Стволы всё также остаются направленными на единственного виновника сего торжества — Эрена Йегера, а напряжение и нервозность, что висят в воздухе и липко окутывают всех с головы до ног, никуда уходить, видимо, не собираются. Громкий шум мотора рассекающего небо дирижабля скрывает тяжелое дыхание всех присутствующих. Аккерман в который раз окидывает Йегера взглядом, про себя не без горечи отмечая схожесть его глаз с собственными, такими же безжизненными и холодными. По правде говоря, глазами Эрена всегда можно было невольно да залюбоваться. Леви передёргивает плечами, отгоняя навязчивое воспоминание и отходит, чтобы избавиться от ненадобного ныне снаряжения, всё равно продолжая ощущать взгляд, пожирающий его со спины.

— В землю лечь нелегко, — подаёт голос Жан и, как и все, смотрит на него сверху вниз, — лишь бы знать за кого. И ты, Эрен, — он намеренно делает паузу, скрещивая руки на груди, — явно больше не тот человек, ради которого стоило губить столько жизней. Да и человек ли ты вовсе? — Кирштайн умолкает, секундно замешкавшись, вспоминая весь тот ужас на площади в разрушенном Либерио и вновь сковывает Эрена цепким взглядом: — После всего того, что ты сделал, в тебе осталась хоть капля сострадания и милосердия? Невинных, даже женщин и детей… Ты не пощадил никого.

Йегер прерывает этот поток нравоучений: — На войне, как на войне, — и смотрит на него, словно одичавшее животное, готовое вот-вот вцепится в добычу, но отворачивается, переводя совершенно безучастный взгляд на стену около Кирштайна, заключая, — жизнь чужая не в цене.

— Да ты... — Жан кидается на него, но Леви мгновенно преграждает ему путь.

— Остынь, — капитан упирается ладонью ему в грудь, — ваш излюбленный мордобой не изменит итог произошедшего.

Жан выругался себе под нос, отходя от капитана и нервно ощетиниваясь, каждый раз когда взгляд невольно касался Эрена. Он не узнаёт своего товарища. Да и не только он. Бледное лицо и странный блеск застывших глаз. Больше Эрен не Надежда Человечества, он — посланник Зла, тень предсмертной птицы. Только вот теперь непонятно для кого: Элдии или Марли.

— А ты, Эрен, — Леви переводит взгляд на него, пристально всматриваясь в глаза, силясь не увидеть в них безумства, — убери это выражение со своего лица и следуй за мной.

Вооружённые солдаты всё также держат Йегера на прицеле, следя за каждым его рваным телодвижением сломанной марионетки, ведя того, будто на самый что ни на есть эшафот.

**_«Достаточно искры одной,_ **

**_между нами — лишь дьявольский зной»._ **

— Дальше я сам разберусь с ним, — Аккерман останавливается у металлической двери, открывает её, а после становится прямо между Эреном и вооружённой охраной, — оставьте нас.

Оба Разведчика синхронно переглядываются, в недоумении опуская стволы: — Но вы ведь совершенно безоружны, капитан. Кто знает, что может прийти Йегеру на ум?

— По-моему, я предельно ясно выразился.

Утвердительно кивая, солдаты убирают оружие, наблюдая за тем, как спина Йегера, а после и Аккермана исчезает из виду. Дверь жалобно скрипнула, отрезая их двоих от шума и обитателей дирижабля. Повисло обоюдное молчание. Кромешная тишина от которой начинает раздражающе звенеть в ушах. Между ними — _всего несколько шагов_ , а в душе у Леви болезненным комком закрадывается такое чувство будто целая _пропасть_ раскинулась у их ног. Ни слова, только тяжелый взгляд Леви из-под ресниц и безнадёжно пустой в ответ.

— Три года не виделись, _**Эрен**_ , — и всё же мужчина не выдерживает молчание первым.

Йегер совершенно не смотрит на него, кажется, ему сейчас более интересно отсутствие обуви на его левой ноге, чем их нынешний разговор. Непривычно ходить на своих двоих, а не подпираться неудобным костылём, неспешно ковыляя и пытаясь удержать шаткое равновесие.

— Ты действовал своевольно, — Леви ни на секунду не сводит с него пытливого взгляда, выжидая какой-либо реакции: — Блять, да ты и так это понимаешь! И то, что выбора нам не оставил — тоже! Только один… — он умолкает, поджимая губы и пряча взгляд за смоляной чёлкой, — как и прежде, _следовать за тобой_ до конца, не взирая на опасности и то, что эта вера в конечном счёте — погубит нас.

Не наблюдая никакой реакции, Аккерман раздражённо цыкает и поворачивается к нему спиной, сверля взглядом небольшое обзорное окошко дирижабля: — Никого не предупредив, ты оставил _всех_ позади, и даже… — Леви внезапно запнулся, вовремя осознавая, что не желает, чтобы горькое и болезненно-тоскливое _«меня»_ сорвалось с его губ: — Три года, Эрен. Тебя не было три года, — и он умолкает, не находя больше никаких слов.

Тишина между ними всё такая же оглушающая, слышно лишь собственное ухающее сердцебиение: — Я скучал по Вам, **_капитан_** , — выдаёт Эрен, прижимаясь к нему со спины. Сильное тело под его ладонями заметно напряжено, но при этом всё равно остаётся неподвижным, не выражая ничего: ни заинтересованности, ни сопротивления. Йегер жарко выдыхает ему в затылок, зарываясь носом в волосы, шумно вдыхая родной запах и прижимается словно жаждущий ласки щенок.

— Эрен... — мужчина не уходит от объятия, а лишь отворачивает голову и кладёт ладонь поверх его на своей груди.

— Я так скучал по вашему запаху, — Эрен медленно проводит носом по изгибу шеи, принюхиваясь: — Вы всегда так приятно пахнете, капитан, — он не может отказать себе в удовольствии вдохнуть ещё раз и оставить лёгкий поцелуй на шее, что наполовину скрыта воротником униформы.

— Эрен, — Аккерман прикрывает уставшие глаза, чуть сжимая его ладонь, — остановись, сейчас не время.

— Спустя столько времени порознь, — Эрен усмехается, продолжая подниматься поцелуями по шее вверх, чтобы приняться влажно вылизывать нежную кожу за ухом, — это наша с вами первая встреча **_наедине_**.

Йегер крепче обнимает его со спины, одной рукой ведя по груди вверх, перехватывая за горло, а другой опускаясь вниз. Леви не остается ничего, кроме как упереться затылком в широкую грудь парня и скользнуть взглядом по его губам. Он шумно выдыхает, нервно сглатывая и заводит руку за голову, чтобы вклиниться в копну жёстких и длинных волос: — Всё-таки нужно было выбить из тебя всю дурь, когда ты был ещё совсем щенком.

Похоже Эрену совсем нет дела к словам: — Чёрный вас стройнит, капитан, — крепкой ладонью он любовно обводит бедро мужчины, выдыхая тому в ухо, — хотя куда уже стройнее? — оглаживая его, он запускает пальцы под тугие ремни, слегка оттягивая их. Вторая же ладонь сползает с шеи к застёжке униформы, расстёгивая в жгучем желании поскорее ощутить тепло кожи капитана под своими ладонями. Застёжка поддаётся и он, не теряя ни секунды, сразу же проникает под одежду, касаясь вздымающейся груди и оглаживая напряжённые соски. Леви глубоко вдыхает, замирая в ожидании.

— Кто-нибудь увидит, Эрен, — бесполезно говорит Леви, цепляясь в его ладонь на своём бедре, то ли в попытке отодрать её от себя, то ли в мольбе не прекращать касаться. Они оба знают, чем это закончится: Леви, насаженный на его член, шумно дышащий ему в шею и со вкусом трахающий его Эрен.

— А я и не против, — отвечает спокойно он, невесомо проводя губами по шее, почти зарываясь в волосы так, что Леви вздрагивает, не разбираясь правда: от действий или слов Эрена. Он отвернулся, но лишь для того, чтобы подставить шею под губы Йегера, когда как последний, оглаживает его пресс, крепкие мышцы и вновь возвращается к груди, чтобы слегка сжать сосок между огрубевших пальцев.

— Прекрати, — мужчина выдыхает, облизываясь. Его глаза блестят, зрачки расширены — он не хочет останавливаться. Эрен видит, что не хочет. Чувствует. Они оба это знают. Ведь огонь обоюдного желания всегда сжигал их в своём пламени.

— Это приказ? — напоследок чувственно сжав бедро, ладонь парня выскальзывает из-под ремней и тянется к подбородку мужчины. Он приподнимает его лицо на себя, любуясь чертами родного лица и проводит кончиком большого пальца по его нижней губе, несильно надавливая. Его пальцы слишком грубы, но остальные прикосновения лёгкие, отнюдь не грубые, едва дразнят забывшее ласки тело: — Если нет, то с чего бы мне прекращать?

Леви вздёргивает бровь: — Идиот, я тебе не девчонка, что буду робеть от такого, — пытаясь сопротивляться, дыхание Аккермана сбивается, и Эрен не может удержаться от улыбки, дрожа от предвкушения того, что скоро получит.

— И то верно, капитан, — Йегер накрывает ладонью вставший член Леви, с чувством сжимая через ткань униформы, — вовсе вы не девчонка.

— Вот же сучоныш, — шипит Леви, закусывая губы и смотря тому прямо в его бесстыжие глаза. Он ощущает приятное, должно было быть успокаивающее и окутывающее собой тепло от тела Эрена, его сердцебиение… Но вздрагивает, начиная выкручиваться с объятий парня, как только чувствует, что паршивец начинает притираться бёдрами о его задницу, отчётливо давая ощутить собственное внушительное возбуждение.

— Капитан, тише. Вы ведь не хотите, чтобы нас кто-то услышал? А про увидел... я вообще молчу, — горячий шёпот льётся в уши капитана, пока Эрен разово проходится языком по кромке острого уха. — Хочу поцеловать вас.

— Да пошёл ты, — резво отвечает мужчина, взбрыкнув его ладонь на своём паху, — в задницу меня блять поцелуешь.

— О, даже туда? — протягивает почти мурлыча Эрен, сразу же отрываясь от шеи, довольствуясь тем, что на ней уже красуются несколько засосов: — Только если хорошо попросите, капитан.

Леви закатывает глаза.

— Знаете, находясь в Марли, я много думал о вас, — он целует его в висок, спускаясь к щеке: — А сколько ночей вспоминал всё то, что было между нами, — и в подтверждение своих слов, он вжимает мужчину в себя, толкнувшись лишь тенью настоящих движений.

 _Эрену хочется дать прямо здесь..._ в эту его наглую и самодовольную рожу. И также пропорционально растёт желание обтереться спереди об услужливо ласкающую мужчину ладонь, и выгнутся, благодарно проехавшись задницей по члену. Капитан переходит на шёпот, опасаясь, что их могут слышать: — Замолчи.

— Не перебивай меня, Леви, — грубо отрезает Йегер, впервые за весь разговор переходя на ты. — Твой голос, взгляд, руки… понимание, поддержка, опека — за всем этим я неимоверно скучал.

Эрен больше не мальчик, что стыдливо пялится на него влюблённым и восхищённым взглядом, мечтательно вздыхая и каждый раз робея от его прикосновений или слов. Ныне это взрослый и властный мужчина, в его глазах более нет и капли стыда, лишь жаркое желание и уверенность: — Было тяжело, когда всплывали воспоминания особенно жарких наших с тобой ночей. Что-что, а ты знатно драл меня, где и когда придётся, — он вздрагивает от самих только мыслей о том времени, притираясь сильнее.

— Мы не можем сейчас, придурок.

— Но тебя это заводит не меньше, чем меня, — улыбается Йегер, продолжая нагло оглаживать член капитана. Пальцы смыкаются на подбородке мужчины, подтягивая его к своим губам для поцелуя.

— Нельзя, — безнадёжно выдыхает ему в губы Леви, облизываясь от того, как правильно ощущается рука Эрена на члене. Волна жара проходит по телу и отдаёт в пах только от осознания самой ситуации в которой он оказался.

Йегер с обожанием смотрит на него, мажет языком по губам, вовсе не дожидаясь разрешения: — Снова все мои желания, что я сжёг дотла, оживают и зовут меня, — и он, наконец, влажно целует его, страстно желая поскорее проникнуть языком в рот. Хочется вылизать его с головы до ног: каждую частичку кожи, каждый шрам или родинку, заново открывая для себя его тело. И Леви всё же отвечает ему, больно укусив за губу, видимо оттого, что в такой позиции крайне неудобно целоваться. Даже если не брать в расчёт их нынешнюю разницу в росте.

— Прекрати, паршивец, — голос сел, а руки лишь в пол силы пытаются отодрать Эрена от себя. Тот так хорошо его гладит, царапает короткими ногтями кожу на груди и грубо сжимает чувствительные соски. Мужчина приглушённо мычит в поцелуй, когда рука Эрена сильно сжимает его ягодицу. Слышится шуршание ткани за своей спиной, после чего тот обратно вжимается в задницу только вот уже высвобожденным членом, соскальзывая к бёдрам. Прекрасно. Этот полудурок удумал дрочить на него. В принципе, в этот момент кажется, будто бы ничего и не изменилось с тех времён.

Эрен пользуется моментом, проникая в рот, сталкиваясь с языком мужчины и когда Леви уже не сопротивляется, а наоборот — поддаётся ласкам рук и влажно вылизывает рот того в ответ, Эрен отстраняется от его губ, а после и него самого, нагло ухмыляясь: — Прекратить? Как скажете, капитан.

Он поднимает руки, послушно направляясь к лавочке по бокам которой свисают верёвки. Волосы спадают на его лицо и он садится, ожидая, когда же обещание того, что он находится под стражей, воплотят в действительность. Леви же, мягко говоря, зол и крайне возбуждён. Он переводит дыхание, более менее приводя себя в первоначальный вид и поворачивается к сидящему, готовясь влепить тому знатных люлей, но застывает с открытым ртом, так ничего и не сказав.

Ведь Йегер призывно расставляет ноги, демонстрируя вздыбленный член: — Присаживайтесь, капитан, — говорит он чётко, с застывшей на губах безумной лисьей улыбкой.

Леви дрогнул, уже в какой раз не узнавая своего Эрена. Бесстыдно расставленные в стороны ноги, расстёгнутая наполовину рубашка, что открывает обзор на возмужавшее тело... тот выглядит настолько зазывающее, что мужчина просто не может позволить себе стоять на месте. Он подходит и резко впечатывает ногу в древесину, прямо между бёдер этого паршивца. Резко хватает того за волосы, оттягивая их назад, чтобы взглянуть в глаза Эрена — сколько же в них плещется похоти и животного желания. Отпуская их, он перетягивает подставленные кисти парня верёвкой за спиной, на пробу дёргая за неё, проверяя, хорошо ли тот привязан. И не может не отплатить тому его же монетой. Ухмыляясь, он проезжается подошвой по внутренней стороне бедра, вблизи сочащегося смазкой члена и уже даже не удивляется, когда Йегер пытается подставиться: — Хоть что-то осталось неизменным. Ты всё такой же похотливый щенок, как и раньше. Тебе поставь ногу — ты начнёшь об неё тереться.

Эрен выцеловывает подставленное колено, потираясь и тут, и там: — Сильнее, зачем же вы нежничаете, капитан? — и Леви исполняет его просьбу, надавливая грубее. — Блять, да, вот так. Коснитесь, прошу, вы же и сами этого хотите.

— Нет, — строго отрезает Аккерман, возвращая руку в его волосы, чтобы всё-таки поцеловать его глубоко, пошло. Кусая его за губу, в попытке отрезвить, капитан встречается с хищным прищуром в ответ, но тот всё также продолжает потираться о подошву.

Нет? Хорошо, Эрен всё равно ведь добьётся желаемого. Связанные руки не дают ему большого простора для действий, поэтому всё, что он может, это охотно уткнутся носом в пах мужчины, начав облизывать встопорщенную ткань штанов. Юркий язык скользит по молнии, а взгляд из-под ресниц больше похож на принуждающий, чем просящий.

— Леви… можно? — спрашивает тот голодно облизываясь. Мужчина выругался себе под нос, заключая вопрос утвердительным кивком. Он медленно, под наблюдением нетерпеливых глаз, расстёгивает ширинку, высвобождая стоящий член. Парень было принялся бы за ублажение, как сладко задрожал всем телом, ощущая давление стопы на своём члене, выдыхая с обожанием лишь благодарное «спасибо».

Йегер растягивается в довольной ухмылке, мягко дуя на головку. Поддаваясь вперёд, он охотно потирается щекой о крепкий член, горячо дыша на чувствительную кожу. Несколько раз мажет по головке языком, спускаясь лёгкими поцелуями к основанию, чтобы потом широко лизнуть обратно вверх. Выжидая несколько ударов сердца, он поднимает взгляд на Леви, наблюдая за его реакцией. Жадный взгляд следит за каждым его движением, и ухмыляясь, парень обхватывает головку губами, насаживаясь. Он не жалеет слюны, когда вылизывает его член, умудряясь при этом бесстыдно постанывать.

— Волосы мешают, капитан, — выпуская член с влаги собственного рта, говорит он, пошло облизываясь. Аккерман цыкает, прочёсывая волосы и убирая их от лица, сжимая пальцы на затылке в кулак. Мужчина нетерпеливо подталкивает его обратно, скользя членом по раскрасневшимся губам и надавливает, заставляя Эрена обратно опуститься ртом на член, принимая глубже. И тот радушно позволяет ему это, шире открывая рот и прижимая член языком к нёбу. Леви же, в свою очередь, разрешает себе толкнуться резче, чтобы услышать сбитое дыхание и рваный стон, что отдаётся вибрацией по члену. Глаза слезятся, дышать трудно, но Эрен послушно принимает. Кажется, в таком рваном и грубом ритме, мужчина вымещает всю ту обиду за то, что Йегер оставил его.

Капитан насаживает податливый и гостеприимный рот на член, в поощрительном жесте поглаживая его по щеке свободной рукой: — Хороший мальчик, — толчки становятся всё грубее, и Леви буквально трахает его в рот, ловя какое-то больное возбуждение от слюней вперемешку со смазкой, что стекают по подбородку парня. Зрелище заводит ещё больше, но последний резко отстраняется, не давая мужчине кончить.

Леви пережимает собственный член у основания, толкая Йегера в плечо так, что тот оказывается прижат спиной к стене, и забирается на него сверху, проезжаясь по колом стоящему члену так, как ему нравится в большинстве случаев. Он целует Эрена, ощущая свой вкус на его губах, скользит рукой по вздымающемуся торсу к его члену и сжимает в своей ладони оба. Они двигаются вдвоём, задыхаясь и закусывая губы, чтобы не стонать.

— Пальцы, капитан.

Леви непонимающе смотрит на него, на что Эрен приветливо открывает рот, высовывая язык. И мужчину вновь простреливает новый укол возбуждения, он прикасается подушечками пальцев к языку, на пробу толкаясь. Парень влажно вылизывает пальцы, насаживаясь на них.

— Не увлекайся, — Аккерман убирает достаточно смоченные пальцы, заводя их за спину, принимаясь наскоро растягивать себя. Второй рукой он всё также размеренно надрачивает им двоим, а лбом упирается тому в плечо.

— Я хотел бы расстянуть тебя сам. Медленно, но со вкусом, — Эрен шепчет тому пошлости в подставленное ушко, вскидывая бёдра, чтобы скользнуть своим членом по члену партнёра. И снова переходит на «ты», зная, как это подстёгивает их резко изменившиеся роли.

— Господи, Эрен, закрой свой рот, — первый палец проходит относительно легко.

— Но капитан! — не успокаивается тот, не забывая быть тихим: — С этого ракурса вы ещё лучше, всегда хотел увидеть, как вы будете растя…

Леви перебивает его, добавляя второй палец: — Знаешь, с членом во рту ты куда менее разговорчивый.

Эрен весело хмыкает на это замечание, продолжая с того момента на котором остановился: — Всегда хотел увидеть, как вы будете растягивать себя, чтобы потом приняться объезжать меня.

— Та твою ж мать, — мужчина поднимает голову, затыкая его поцелуем, который тот радушно принимает. Добавляет третий палец, стараясь как можно быстрее приготовить себя, ведь что-что, а меньше член у сопляка точно не стал.

— Давно не трахался? — заключает он, поглядывая на ритмично двигающуюся руку за спиной мужчины.

— А тебя разве ебёт, трахал ли я кого-то или меня кто? — сквозит холодом плохо скрываемой обиды в голосе мужчины: — Не трахался, если тебе, блять, так интересно. С того момента, как ты ушёл.

— Я знаю, — Йегер довольно скалиться, толкаясь в ладонь капитана и проезжается по его члену, — ведь я тоже.

Леви ведёт бровью и тянется ближе, седлая бёдра Эрена из-за чего его собственный член, утыкается в живот парня, размазывая по нему выступающую смазку. _«До чего же омерзительно,_ — думает Эрен, ощущая тёплую влагу на своём торсе, _— хоть бы он не прекращал»_. Аккерман ведёт с нажимом по пояснице, стаскивая штаны и бельё окончательно. Он приспускается, начав медленно, явно мстя, терется упругой задницей о крепкий, истекающий смазкой член, по-прежнему не опускаясь, но Эрен его и не торопит — если Леви нравится делать вид, будто контроль здесь за ним, пусть развлекается сколько угодно.

— Меня всегда удивлял тот факт, насколько ваша любовь к чистоте и порядку не относится к сексу.

Помогая себе рукой, Леви направляет член, усмехаясь с такого точного дополнения: — Что правда, то правда, паршивец, — хоть и медленно, но он начинает насаживаться, пытаясь не издать ни звука. Но Эрен не может не подмахнуть бёдрами, чтобы увидеть как меняется в лице капитан: — Не двигайся, блять, — рычит тот.

Он приподнимается так, что блестящая от смазки головка чуть не выскальзывает из него, и смотрит на Эрена своими тёмными глазами. Вильнув бёдрами, мужчина насаживается наполовину. Внутри он раскалённый и совсем тугой — мышцы стискивают член так плотно, что на миг возбуждение слегка отступает, но Эрен сразу же напоминает себе, что сейчас выебет самого Леви Аккермана.

— Ты всё такой же узкий, — шепчет он на подставленное ухо. И Леви начинает двигаться, плавно и неторопливо, тягуче объезжая его: — Да, вот так вот, — Эрену хочется сжать его бёдра в своих руках, но максимум что он может, будучи связанным, это проходится по скуле мужчины поцелуями, — мне нравится, как ты двигаешься.

Леви, качнувшись у него на бёдрах, несдержанно стонет, мучительно закусывая пересохшие губы. Отклонившись немного назад, он упирается руками в колени Йегера и начинает плавно двигаться на члене вверх-вниз, раз за разом пытаясь прочесать головкой достоинства по чувствительной точке внутри.

— Блять, это жестоко, — взмолился Эрен, дрожа от того, как жарко внутри Леви, — хочу коснуться тебя.

Аккерман задирает форму под крепежами и тот сразу же припадает к груди, проходясь влажным языком по соскам. Шершавый язык по очереди ласкает обе бусины, вылизывая вдоль и поперёк, а затем затягивает в рот и немного прикусывает. Длинные волосы щекочут живот, он в спешке целует вздымающуюся грудь, оставляя лёгкие укусы на зоне возле рёбер, бережно обводя языком каждый попавшийся шрам.

Эрен глухо стонет, когда мужчина от этого сжимается сильнее, не заботясь о том, что их кто-то услышит. Леви тут же отвешивает ему подзатыльник, заслоняя рот рукой.

— Всё в порядке? — раздаётся обеспокоенно из-за двери и Аккермана будто прошивает.

Он прекращает двигаться, замирая и крепче зажимая ладонью рот: — Да! — его тело трясёт, он тяжело дышит, но старается, чтобы голос не дрожал и звучал как можно спокойнее: — У нас воспитательная беседа.

Йегер вылизывает чувствительную кожу меж пальцев: — Воспитательная беседа, значит? — он вскидывает бёдра, попадая прямо по простате, плывя оттого, как узко внутри капитана: — Вот как это теперь называется.

Леви распахивает рот в немом стоне, отчаянно желая огреть чем-то этого придурка и предупреждающе шипит: — Закрой свой рот.

— Вам точно не нужна помощь, капитан? — вторит ещё один голос из-за двери.

Парень оценивающее смотрит на него: — Вы вроде и сами пока справляетесь, — довольствуется собой и своим высказыванием Эрен: — Никто и не подозревает, что их капитан сейчас так похабно объезжает меня и, ох блять, — он запнулся, жмурясь в удовольствии, — так сладко сжимается на моём члене.

Леви не хватает воздуха, он откидывает голову назад и издаёт болезненный, беспомощный стон, словно раненое животное. Усмехнувшись, Йегер резко вскидывает бёдрами и губами ловит пронзительный стон своего партнёра, заглушая.

— Я хочу кончить, — на одном выдохе произносит Эрен, — в тебя.

— Блять, Эрен, нет! — шипит мужчина, кусая его за губу.

Йегер выгибается в пояснице, чтоб немного сползти по стене и иметь лучший угол для проникновения. Он вырывает крепления, которые, в принципе, и так не держали его, стояло бы ему действительно захотеть выбраться. Эрен удобнее перехватывает его одной рукой поперёк талии, приподнимается на ноги и насаживает на себя до упора, даря распаляющий удар по заднице свободной рукой. Громкие шлепки кожи о кожу, зажатый меж их телами член мужчины проезжается по торсу парня. Леви обхватывает одной рукой парня за шею, а второй вцепляется жёсткой хваткой тому в длинные волосы. Позволяя трахать себя так, как тому только вздумается.

Мужчина жмурится, от того как пальцы ласкающей руки скользко погладили его, разводя ягодицы в стороны для лучшего проникновения. Йегер целует его, вталкиваясь полностью, так внезапно, что Леви скулит в поцелуй, чувствуя, как горячо вылизывают его рот. Поцелуи дополняют движения члена внутри: точные, резкие, бьющие прямо по комку нервов внутри. И Леви запрокидывает голову назад, кусая губы, стараясь не дать стонам вырваться наружу, дрожа всем телом и хрипло дыша, когда кончает, забрызгивая спермой торс парня.

— Ты так восхитительно сжимаешь меня в себе, — шепчет Эрен, смыкая зубы на изгибе соблазнительной шеи и ожидаемо ускоряется.

— Блять, только не внутрь, — устало протестует мужчина, ощущая пульсацию, которая исходит от так отменно трахающего его члена: — Эрен! — единственное, что слетает с губ Леви, когда в него в очередной раз размашисто входят, кончая глубоко внутрь.

Они замерли: тяжело дышащий Леви, теперь снова роняет голову на плечо парня и сытый Эрен, продолжающий удерживать и прижимать его к себе: — Пока не вытаскивай, идиот, — только для вида раздражаясь, шепчет тому в шею Аккерман и довольно вдыхает родной запах.

*******

Эрен без зазрения совести обтирает сперму о внутреннюю часть своего плаща, лениво застёгивая рубашку. Леви привычно фыркает и задирает ворот ещё выше, чтобы скрыть так небрежно оставленный укус и россыпь засосов.

— Я скучал по тебе, Леви, — и его губы впервые за всё это время трогает искренняя улыбка. Та самая, будто перед капитаном снова юный Эрен, с тем блеском восхищения в широко распахнутых глазах. Но за этим Эреном, который прямо перед ним, смертоносным шлейфом вьётся груз вины, смертей и обязанностей.

Он мягко проходится по спутанным волосам, проводит большим пальцем по уголку рта Йегера, поглаживает нижнюю губу и целует его — глубоко, неторопливо, словно признавая, что не в силах перед ним устоять: — Я тоже, Эрен, — и в его взгляде и словах столько тоски по утраченному времени.

**_«Пусть это будет зваться любовью:_ **

**_самой нелепой, самой земною._ **

**_Пусть это будет дьявольским зноем —_ **

**_зноем, сжигающим всё»._ **

Бонус

— Теперь ясно почему ты не всегда исполнял приказы... — Эрен непонимающе уставился на старшего брата, вопросительно изогнув бровь. И Зик, заметив его непонимание, с улыбкой продолжил, — потому что ты буквально ебал командование в рот.

Эрен взглядом прослеживает близстоящую фигуру капитана, буднично подмечая: — Та почему же только в рот?

Ожидаемый подзатыльник от капитана не заставил себя долго ждать.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за прочтение! Надеюсь, что вам понравилось. Буду очень рада узнать мнение о работе в комментариях. Люблю 🖤
> 
> ► My group — vk.com/vl_fanfiction  
> ► Fanfics.me — fanfics.me/user594787  
> ► Surgebook — surgebook.com/valkyria_lead  
> ► Wattpad — wattpad.com/user/Valkyria_Lead  
> ► АОЗ — archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyria_Lead


End file.
